Lost
by Banshee27
Summary: Visiting another country, hoping to have a good tour around by her husband, but things didn't seem to go as planned. Now they end up lost to an unknown city with her phone not working and her son's constant requests. (Note: Gender Bender with E. Ryoga and a Female kirihara A.)


Hi, I made a new story, features Ryoga Echizen and A female Akaya Kirihara. I fell in love with this couple after reading a story about Ryoma and Atobe. hope you will enjoy reading this, as much as I had enjoyed writing it.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Prince of Tennis might become out of character. So I will apologize beforehand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

_**"Lost"**_

Running cars and motors filled the city, beeping along the way with music on the air. Citizens debating and or just talking, some are walking and running. Family are out for a shopping or just taking a stroll. Students are passing, carrying their bag by their shoulders. Peoples in business attires are waltzing their way to their company with their suitcase by their hands.

Her head shook from left to right with her left hand clutching on her phone, while the other hand is holding her son's tiny hand. They are in the middle of the street that they do not know. Trying to make a call, but her phone ran out of battery. Looking for the nearest public phone, but the number was left forgotten byher mind.

Averting her eyes to her crying son, she crouched down and held his hand."Shussh, it's okay, Papa will be here soon" she assured to her dark green haired company.

The boy nodded his head and tightly hugged his Mother, "Mama, I want Papa". She let out a sigh after her son told her what he wants, she took a hand towel from her back pocket and wiped his wet face with the shiny white towel, now wet with the contents inside his nose.

The black haired woman stood up, carrying her child with her hands. "Damn, I should have at least remember the number" she thought to her self. She made her way to the park and sat, hoping that her husband will pass-by.

_A dark green haired man hurried his way, making short stops at all the shops he passed by, peeking inside, looking for someone. His brows furrowed together, looking for his treasure. He made a waltz inside a cafe that they visited, before they got separated. Asking the staff, if they have seen his family, but no news was heard. He bid and went for another shop. _

_Almost hour had passed since he started to look for them, but failed miserably. He sat at one of the side chairs beside the road and sighed. "Where the hell are they?" he thought to himself. He took out his phone and tried to dial for his wife again, but heard a woman's voice instead. He let out a loud sigh and tried to call for his brother instead._

_"What is it?" came the voice from the other line._

_"Hey, have you seen my Wife?"_

_The man on the other hand seems to be busy talking to someone when his brother called. He let out a sigh and told his caller, about possible places he can find her. The man thanked his brother and ended the call, standing up, running his way to the police box._

_Later, he went and followed all the placed his brother had told him. Unfortunately, his wife and son was still not in sight._

"Mama, is Papa here?" the three year old inquired to her mother, playing with the children inside the playground. He shook her head to her left and right, letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry baby, Papa will be here soon. I'll call you when I can see him" she smiled, patting his head with her hand.

The green eyed lady, was sitting at the bench inside a playground. Initially, she planned to stay at the park. But the cries of her toddler made her decide to wait at the playground instead. This way her son can play with the kids, though they are much taller then he is even with the same age.

She averted her eyes back to the road, hoping that her husband will pass-by. While waiting for him, the hour had passed by instead.

A clutch from her clothes caught her attention, she made a glance at the source and found her son.

"Mama, I'm Hungry" he let out, holding his tummy, to prove his point.

The mother nodded her head, realizing they haven't had their lunch yet.

_The hazel haired man running his way to the town center, but found nothing. Sitting down from one of the chairs and drank the water that he bought. "Where are they?" he asked to himself, glancing his eyes from his left to right. Hoping he can catch a glimpse of them around._

_Turning his head, to find a little boy playing catch with his father. He made a small smile, missing those days that he played with his son. His little prince was only two years of age, when he started to swing the racquet. The man felt proud after seeing his son, who took the racquet instead of anything that he can play with._

_Now his boy's room is filled with stuff toys in an image of racquet and tennis ball around his room. His son's wallpaper was painted with tennis balls and cute racquets around. His bedding was a picture of a court in a top view image. _

_His thought was dispersed when his stomach started to complain for food, but made up his mind not to eat until he found them._

_Standing up from where sat, he started his search for his lost family in the city._

A black haired woman together with her dark green haired son was sitting inside a diner. Filling their stomach with lunch. She taught about eating, but her son started to cry from starvation. In defeat she decided to eat a diner in front of the playground a block away from the park, where she stayed first.

Ordering french fries and burger patties to fill her son's hungry stomach, with strawberry shake and an orange juice to quench their thirst. Five minutes passed and the food had arrive, the small boy instantly grabbed the orange juice and drank from it.

"Mama I want to eat orange later, Can I?" the boy asked to his Mother, giving her the puppy eye look that always helped him get what he wants.

She nodded her head and agreed, thinking her husband will want to eat some. But the problem was, where can she buy those. The young mother called out one of the staffs and asked her for the nearest fruit stall. After their talk, she got the information that she wanted being drawn on a piece of paper.

She folded it into half and placed it in her pocket, waiting for her son to finish his lunch.

_The dark green haired man was still running around the city, looking for his family. But no leads has still come his way. Tired and hungry, but he decided to bear with it. Passing by a public telephone stand, he made his way to a seat beside the stall. Greeting the old couple sitting beside, as he placed his body to rest._

_He tried to make another call, but still nothing came. He sighed and started to miss them more. The man opened his phone to look at their picture. Faces of his wife and son made him eager to search for them. He was about to stand up when the old woman beside him called out for his attention._

_"Are you perhaps looking for someone?" The old lady asked. The man remained silent but nodded his head._

_"Oh, I see, just now there were Asian mother and a small toddler here, searching for her husband too" the woman told him. The man immediately perked up and asked the lady for more details, he gave his thanks for the information and started to head his way to the park_

_After hours of running, searching for his wife and son. The man finally got some leads, he was informed that his wife and son was indeed sitting in the park after showing them their picture from his phone._

A toddler was currently standing in front of a fruit stall, checking for good orange. A piece caught his attention and called out to his Mother. He gave the orange to his Mother and told her that that orange will taste good. She let out a chuckle and patted his head, putting the orange inside the plastic with the other pretty oranges.

The boy had finally finished picking and checked the plastics contents, to find that he had picked Fifteen oranges. "Will Mama bought them all?" he asked innocently making his mother flutter from his cuteness.

"Of course" she smiled giving her son kisses on his checks. The Mother and Son made their way to the counter, placing the plastic on top of the table and paid for the contents.

After she had paid, they decided to sit and wait at the fountain near the fruit stand. The boy agreed, wanting to eat the orange as soon as he can.

The two sat at one of the benches beside and started eating the orange. The mother was peeling the skin, but her spoiled son decided to eat it just the way it is.

_The hazel eyed man finally reached the park, but as soon as he had arrived. His precious family was not around. He was about to lose hope. Thinking he should call the police. He did informed them, but still, no news came._

_Sitting to the one of the empty bench, he decided to call his brother again, but got ignored._

_He made his way to one of the stores to buy another bottle of water, to relish his thirsty throat. After he paid for his water, he decided to show the picture of his family to the cashier, hoping that she had saw them. __But was informed that they didn't came inside her store._

_He made his way back to the park and sat, drinking his bottle of water. When suddenly a child hit the ball towards his hand where he was holding his phone. The phone flew from his hand and to the ground. The child made a run towards him and apologized, picking the phone up and handing it to the older man._

_"Hey, Mister. Are you perhaps looking for someone?" the boy asked, dribbling the ball with his hand._

_The man nodded his head, earning a wide smile from the boy, "Then you must be her husband" he informed._

The raven haired woman was throwing the peeled skin from the ground and threw it to the trashcan. Averting her eyes to her child and found him nodding off, tired from walking around.

The young mother went back towards her son and sat down, placing his head on her lap, stroking his head back and forth.

"I hope Papa will be here soon" she wished, taking her phone out from her pocket and tried to turn it on but failed. She let out a sigh and continued to stroke her son's hair.

"Hmm? What are you doing young lady?" An old woman asked, making her way to the other empty bench, smiling to the young mother. She averted her gaze to the old woman and smiled back, "I am waiting for my husband" she informed, continuously stroking her son's hair.

The young mother decided to indulge herself on a talk with the old lady.

_A man was currently running his way to a playground, running straight towards his target location._

_Remembering what the child had told him, all he need to do is go straight ahead and a block after that will be the playground. Hoping that he will find them easily when he arrive, but his sight didn't saw a black haired woman with a dark green haired boy._

_In defeat, he let out a loud sigh and crouched down, ruffling his hair making it into a mess. "Why do they kept on walking around? That idiot" he shouted, making the kids tremble in fear._

_A blond woman had approached him warning him not to shout in front of the kids. The man shortly apologize and bowed his head. He turned around from the playground, so as to avoid the piercing glares of the young and old mothers inside._

_He made a weird laugh and started to walk away, but his steps halted, when his tummy started to grumble loud. Turning his head to the right to find a diner in front. He made his way inside and ordered a french fries for take out and a glass of orange juice in a plastic glass._

_Looking at the picture while waiting, the staff was able to see. Seeing the familiar faces of the picture inside. "Excuse me sir, but are those perhaps your family?" she asked, earning a nod while holding her shoulders to tell him if she had saw them._

"Are you worried?" the old lady asked.

The woman gave a small smile and spoke, "Truthfully I am not, I feel like he will be here soon" she smiled.

"I see, I know that feeling too" the elder woman spoke. Minutes had passed by then, when they had started to talk. Sharing their memories about how to handle babies and their husband and such, giggling and laughing from the old woman's words, sometimes agreeing with her.

"How old is he?" the lady suddenly asked. The young mother, who was stroking her son's hair spoke "He's three, he'll be turning four next month".

"Such a small baby for his age"

"Well, me and his dad are like that too"

The silver haired woman agreed, smiling towards the woman beside her. The little boy suddenly woke up and started to join their conversation with his crazy stories.

A man was currently asking question to the cashier at the fruit stand, and was now informed about their whereabouts.

In haste, he made a run towards the fountain. Moving his legs to run as fast at it can, staring straight in front of him. A statue of an angel came to his view. The angel was holding a jar, as if he was removing the water inside.

A smile was visible from his face and he made his feet run faster, after a final turn. He finally found his wife and son, sitting on a bench talking with an old lady.

"AKAYA, RYOUKI" The man shouted towards his family. The boy who heard his father's voice immediately run towards him, jumping his way to his chest.

The young mother stood up, following her son. Hugging her husband in a tight hug.

"Where have you guys been?" Ryoga asked his wife, who only let out a chuckle and gave him a kiss full on his lips.

END

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? Found grammar mistakes and misspellings?

Reviews would be gladly appreciated, please tell me what you thought.

Fave or Follow, which ever you choose will bring smile to my face. :D

Thanks for reading, God Bless,

B27


End file.
